A Touch Of Venom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Venom sees a robbery happen and a young girl gets hurt, he's intrigued by her. Does he really have feelings or is he just a monster? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A story guestsurprise wrote for me and I had to share it with you all. Thank you so much, guestsurprise!**

**Mya belongs to guestsurprise and Spiderman and Venom belong to Marvel. I only take credit for posting this story.**

* * *

**A Touch Of Venom**

Everyone knows that Venom is a monster. Eddie Brock fused with that monster and now that they have been together so long he can't even go back to his human form. He is permanently Venom now. He was just thinking about how things had happened for him when he heard an alarm go off. He shrugged and decided to follow the sounds. A girl was taking care of the store and she was being robbed. She was trying to fight off the bandits, but it was no use. They were too strong. Pretty soon they ran away with the money from the cash register and left her bruised and beaten. The owner of the store came and threw Mya out.

"YOU FAILURE! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" He screamed.

"I tried to stop them…" Mya began, but the man slammed the door in her face, continually screaming that she was fired. Mya slowly began limping home. Venom couldn't help but watch as this girl made her way towards her house. She then tripped and screamed in pain because she twisted her ankle.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about that…" Venom hissed. But he noticed her persistence; she got to her feet and struggled but it was still hard. Suddenly, she was picked up by something and carried towards the tops of the streets. She was now face to face with Spiderman.

"Hey…you alright? That was a bit of a fall," he asked. Mya nodded.

"I-I'm alright; I was just going home…"

"Hmmm…just going home? Or did someone attack you?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. Once Mya told him about the attack, he carried her gently to her house, not knowing that Venom was trailing them. Once Spiderman dropped her off safely, Mya thanked him, and then went inside to rest. She bandaged herself up, but she now felt like she had a fever. The room began to spin and she felt light headed. Venom looked in her window and noticed that something else was wrong. Mya then collapsed to her knees.

"It doesn't matter…if I die, at least no one will miss me," She said. Venom then slowly made his way in her room and approached her on all fours.

"My, my, aren't we the depressed one…" he smiled his toothy grin. Mya leapt up and screamed.

"VENOM! IT'S VENOM!" She panicked as she tried to run upstairs. He ran after her and easily jumped in front of her. Mya's head began to spin more and she stumbled back, but he caught her before she fell down the steps.

"L-Let me go!" She spluttered as she fought to get out of his massive arms. He smirked and took her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Hush!" He commanded sternly. "Your fever is rising and if you don't stop moving you will only make it worse."

"You're a monster who just wants to eat me! Venom is a monster who doesn't care for anyone!" Mya yelled at him. Venom growled at her and before Mya knew it, she passed out.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Mya felt chills going up and down her arms. She tried to cover up in her blankets but it wasn't working. Suddenly, she felt something very warm behind her. It wrapped itself around her and kept her warm.

"M-mom…D-dad…" Mya asked. She then cried because she remembered now that both parents had died a while back. Suddenly, a deep voice cooed.

"Relax…you need your strength," it whispered. Mya did as she was told and then fell back on the pillows. She then felt a hand gently caress her head and warm arms wrap around her to keep her warm.

"Who-whoever you are…th-thank you," Mya said weakly. She didn't care who it was at this point because she was delirious with sickness. The figure chuckled deeply and then when Mya sighed sadly, it was almost as if she felt a tongue lick her neck playfully.

"S-STOP IT!" She giggled.

"Will you stop being depressed and sleep then?" The voice responded as it licked her again.

"Y-YES I WILL!" Mya laughed out. She was almost asleep but she wanted to turn and give her rescuer a big thank you. Once she turned, she saw a big, black alien lying beside her.

"V-Venom?" Mya gasped out.

"Hmmm…not much of a monster, huh?" He responded as he licked her affectionately on the nose. Mya could only stare in shock and then smile a bit as he tucked her in and continued to watch over her as she slept through the night.

* * *

**guestsuprise's words: Just a thought I had. ;)**

**To guestsurprise: It's a great story. Even monsters have feelings too.**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**A Touch Of Venom  
Chapter II**

Mya slowly woke up from her encounter with Venom. She was tired and she was still groggy from her fever but she was feeling much better. She slowly rose to her feet when she felt something gently pick her up.

"And what are you doing out of bed?" A deep voice asked. Mya turned around and gasped a bit when she saw that it was Venom. He then covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you…" he said calmly. Mya then slowly removed his large black hand and gently rubbed his face.

"I won't scream. You were the one who took care of me last night when Spiderman brought me here," she smiled softly. He gave her a toothy grin and then put her gently back on the bed.

"What's your name?"

"Mya. But Venom, I'm curious. Why did you help me when you could have just left me? I thought that you didn't care about me or other people."

"Well when people call you a monster then sooner or later you will act like one. Everyone loves that Spiderman but he ruined my life!" Venom hissed. "I helped you because you have spunk. It's not every day that I see a dame who tries to take her life in her own hands rather than freaking out and not knowing what to do."

"So in other words, I wasn't a typical damsel in distress huh?"

"Yes. You showed courage. Courage is something that most people don't show. Especially humans…" he said as he let out a snarl.

"But Venom, you're part human too! I know that you're angry and frustrated, but this is no way to live!"

"Well you really don't have a choice when most people either scream or run away from you when you come!" He growled.

"That's because you're an enemy of Spiderman! But you're not evil as everyone says you are! You helped me and you didn't have to! You have a good heart Venom." Mya said softly. Venom stared at her and then began to make his way out the window when Mya noticed a large scrape on his back.

"Venom! You've been injured!"

"Yeah; me and Carnage had a "misunderstandin'." But he won't do that with me again…" he snickered evilly. Mya then noticed that blood and pus were coming from the wound.

"Venom, I need to clean that up so it won't get infected. You helped me and now I want to help you," she smiled. She then motioned for him to sit on her bed. He reluctantly lay down on his stomach and she came back with the alcohol and first aid kit. She slowly began to apply the medicine when Venom arched his back and hissed. It scared Mya so bad that she fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the ground. Venom quickly looked over the side of the bed and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just didn't expect ya to put it on so fast," he said quickly. Mya nodded and then approached him once more. Her hand was shaking because the last thing she wanted to do was make a 7 ft. tall black alien angry. He noticed her reluctance and slowly turned and motioned for her to come to him.

"It's alright. I'm ready…I'm not gonna hurt you," he said softly. He then waited patiently for her to apply the medicine. He hissed, but not as harsh as before. She slowly applied the medicine over his wounds, but he noticed that she was having a hard time reaching all of his back.

"You can sit on me if that helps," he said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"N-No I'm good! I just…need…a bit more…OOMPH!" Mya landed across his back because her arms couldn't reach everywhere. He chuckled and then shifted his hips to get her attention.

"Get on me. It will help."

"B-But…I…"

"I know you don't mean it in the wrong way Mya, just get on already!" He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Mya slowly straddled his lower back and began to massage the medicine in his muscles. He groaned with pleasure and then let out a chuckle as she massaged between his shoulder blades.

"Don't do it there…hahahha!" He laughed. Mya then realized that she was tickling him! VENOM WAS TICKLISH?! WHO KNEW!? Mya then began to gently scratch in between his shoulder blades and he belted out a powerful laugh and began to buck her like a wild horse. Mya laughed until tears started to form; she never knew that a monster like Venom would become someone that she actually trusted. He then slowed his bucking down to prevent Mya from flying across the room. Once she was done, he grabbed her and pulled her down next to him.

"You little troublemaker…" he growled playfully. Mya giggled and then threw her arms around her new friend. Venom's eyes widened in shock, but he let the young girl hug him and he gently put a clawed hand on her back to return her affection. After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door.

"Venom, I think that's Cara! She may be checking on me after what happened." Mya said.

"Well don't just stand there….go answer the door," he said. Mya rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. She was getting used to his sarcasm. Once Cara came in, Mya ran to get Venom but he was gone without a trace. Mya's heart saddened; she knew if she told Cara that she would never believe her. Once Cara was gone, Mya sadly got ready for bed. Her fever was rising again and she felt lonely.

"I guess I should have taken the medicine earlier…" she said sadly.

"When will you ever learn…," a deep voice responded as Mya felt a clawed hand feel her forehead and a warm body lay beside her to keep her warm. She snuggled against his warm body and let him watch over her through the night.

The next morning, Mya woke up but there was no sign of Venom. Could it be that she imagined the whole thing? She was beginning to believe it until she saw a claw mark that led towards the window. She smiled to herself and nodded. No, she didn't imagine it. She truly had Venom in her house watching over her through the entire night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGaurdian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers in first chapter**

* * *

**A Touch Of Venom  
Chapter III**

Mya was enjoying have Venom for a friend. It was very interesting because he was considered to be dangerous and lethal. But with her, he was not as dangerous as he could be. Spiderman, however, was not convinced. He had been watching her from a distance and he felt that she was definitely not safe. He waited until night fall and knocked on her window.

"Spiderman?!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know a little about your friend. Venom is dangerous and he doesn't mean anyone any good. Be careful with him," Spiderman warned.

"But he saved me! He helped me to feel better when I was really sick."

"Just heed my warning, miss," Spiderman said softly. He then disappeared into the night. Mya was thinking over his words carefully when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and jumped about seven inches off the ground.

"Wow…now is that any way to greet your doctor?" A voice cooed. She spun around and saw that she was face to face with Venom. She let out a sigh of relief and then explained that Spiderman was there.

"Spiderman is a fool. Why would I harm someone like you?" He said nonchalantly.

"I guess he is just checking on me. Now, how is your cut doing?" She asked.

"It's better," he replied.

"Well, turn around so that I can make sure that you're telling me the truth!"

"Who says I'm lyin'?"

"I know you well enough by now to lie when you don't want to be touched Venom," Mya combated. He rolled his eyes and then turned around. She grimaced at what she saw. The cut was still a bit infected and it needed to be redressed. She picked up the cloth and began to wash his back again. But then she noticed that he had similar cuts on his legs and arms.

"Wow! You need to stop fighting!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen…," he snarled. She then smacked his wound. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a jerk! I was only trying to help you!"

"Maybe I don't need your help, Mya…," he hissed. His words stung and then Mya turned around and angrily walked up the stairs towards her room. Venom typically didn't care what others thought, but for some reason he felt…sorry? He slowly followed her and saw that the door was locked.

"Open the door…," he said softly.

"Go away…," the voice replied. It sounded like she had been trying to hold back her tears.

"I won't ask again…do as I say," he commanded.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I DON'T FOLLOW ANYONE'S RULES!" She lashed out. At that moment, she saw him push her door open and the locks fell off. She then held a bat in her hand to protect herself.

"Don't be a little fool…I won't hurt ya," he said softly. Once he got close enough, he grabbed the bat from her hands and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" Mya panicked. He ignored her pleas and took her to her bathroom. Her bathtub was unusually large so he began to fill it with semi-cool water. Once it was filled up, he gently placed her in it.

"I DON'T NEED A BATH! NOW MY CLOTHES ARE SOAKED!"

"No…but you do need to cool down…" he chuckled. She angrily tried to get out, but he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit down. He saw her fever was starting up again and he gently placed a wet cloth on her forehead. She looked at him with angry and confused eyes.

"Are you calmer now?" He asked.

"Why should you care? As far as I'm concerned, you don't care about me and you get angry when I try to help you!"

"Mya, will you be quiet! Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said. He then got in the tub with her which made her eyes pop open in surprise. He then turned and had his back towards her and he handed her the stuff she needed to clean his wounds.

"Well…are you waitin' on an invitation? You said you needed to clean my wounds," he smiled cockily as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"B-But this doesn't…I mean…I shouldn't be…,"

"Oh please…it's not like we're taking a bath together. I just need you to clean my wounds and you needed the coolness of the water to get that fever down," he said in a nonchalant manner. She nodded and then began to clean his wounds. He groaned and once she was done, he got out and then helped her out. Her clothes were soaked and she was about to get a towel when she felt him wrap one around her.

"Here…you need to dry off and then I will see to your fever," he replied softly. He then walked out with a towel over his shoulder. Mya blushed at what just happened, but she quickly changed clothes and dried off. Once she went back in the living room, she saw him lying on the sofa. He slowly looked at her and cocked a curious brow.

"Well? What are ya staring at, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you're not…," he teased. Mya then turned around and had her back to him. She heard him laughing softly in amusement and then she squeaked when she felt him wrap his hands around her waist and pull her towards his chest. She was nervous, but he placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Easy… I just want a massage Mya. When you're done, maybe I will return the favor," he smiled. Mya was about to lean up and kiss him when she heard someone laughing evilly at the window. She turned and saw Carnage laughing up a storm.

"You like a puny human!" He laughed out. "She's worthless! She wouldn't even be worth anything for a hostage!"

"SHUT UP!" Venom snarled. He then went outside the window and he and Carnage argued. It wasn't long before Venom forced him to leave. Once Venom came back inside, he saw how frustrated Mya was and embarrassed. She sat on the sofa with her face in her hands and she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Now what's gotten you upset?"

"N-Nothing…I just need rest!"

"You're lyin'…I hate it when people lie to me…," he growled. He then took her face gently in his hands and kissed her. She at first began to panic, but he gripped her harder. He then slid his tongue in her mouth and let his tongue massage inside her mouth, but she murmured in fear.

"Easy…it's alright…now rest," he said. He pulled her to him and let her lay on his chest.

"B-But you just kissed me…" she stuttered. He then put a clawed finger to her mouth.

"I know…," he smiled. She then fell asleep and he gently kissed her on the forehead. Even though he knew this girl for only a short time, he felt something for her. Something stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

* * *

**guestsuprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Touch Of Venom  
Chapter IV**

"GET HIM!"

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Someone screamed.

"VENOM IS ON THE LOOSE!"

Venom rolled his eyes as he climbed over the rooftops. He and Spiderman were in the heat of the battle. They were fighting so hard that you could even smell the sweat and blood.

"YOU ARE GOING BACK BEHIND BARS!" Spiderman yelled.

"In your dreams, Parker!" Venom spat as they continued to fight with each other. Mya heard the people screaming and running and she looked out her window. She saw the reason; Venom was throwing Spiderman around, but Spiderman was holding his own; they were both very vicious. At that moment, Venom cringed as he felt a policeman shoot at him. He growled and threw a large boulder at the car and smashed it! He then slipped inside a window and tried to rest. He could feel blood coming from his wound, but then he heard a small whimper. He turned and saw a small little girl looking at him with fear and terror.

"What are you staring at!?" He growled.

"L-Leave me alone!" She squeaked and then she tried to get up and run, but he grabbed her by the back of her nightgown and pulled her closer to him. He covered her mouth, but it was difficult to get a grip when she kept squirming and his side was bleeding. He then gently began to stroke her head and rub her back.

"Shh…you're sleeping…this is only a dream," he said softly as he patted her back. Surprisingly, the little girl looked at him in the eye and then placed a small hand on his face.

"I know I'm not sleeping. Aren't you the bad guy they spoke of on TV?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. But remember, not everyone is as bad as they seem," he replied as he placed her gently back on the bed and jumped out the window. The little girl quickly rushed over to the window and could only stare as Venom jumped into the distance. He was moving so quickly over the buildings that he only looked like a blur for a moment. But he felt himself slowing down, he was in true pain.

"Those crazy cops…this town will turn to fire before they catch me," Venom hissed. He could feel his scars and burns getting worse. He was almost to Mya's house when he saw her heading to her house with groceries. He smirked and gently slipped insider her window. Once Mya got up to her house and unlocked the door, she screamed when she saw Venom sprawled out on the floor, bleeding.

"Mya SHHHHHHHHHH! You'll alert the cops!" He hissed out.

"What happened to you?!"

"Carnage. Do not be concerned; he is in worse shape than I am," he chuckled evilly. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Miss…miss, please open up! This is the sheriff!" A gruff voice spoke. Mya's eyes widened and Venom quickly moved behind her and held her to his chest and covered her mouth.

"Silence…don't panic. Just let him in and I will do the rest," he whispered in her ear. Mya nodded and let the policeman inside. He walked around her house and looked in every room. He couldn't find any evidence that Carnage was there, but the other police officers were not as professional.

"I think we should take her to headquarters for questioning. We know that someone did spot Venom coming this way! How do we know she isn't lying?" The rookie said.

"I am not lying! If you don't see him in my house then how could he be here?!" Mya huffed. The rookie then quickly pulled out his handcuffs.

"Put those away!" The sheriff commanded.

"Why, sir?! She is a prime suspect!"

"I said put those away, rookie!"

"Put it away or I will do it for you…," a deep voice growled. Everyone turned around and saw a large black alien in the doorway. Venom gave them an evil smile.

"Well, well, well, it appears the great police have nothing better to do than to mess with a young woman. Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me…," Venom hissed.

"Ma'am! We apologize for the inconvenience! Get down!" The sheriff commanded as he began to shoot at Venom. Venom began dodging the shots and bullets and throwing the police officers like rag dolls.

"Please! Please don't shoot! I don't want my house ruined!" Mya cried out; it was a family home and she began to cry as she saw the bullets tearing through the walls. But the rookie then became overzealous and shot at Venom. Venom laughed as he easily dodged it, but the bullet cracked one of Mya's family pictures.

"NO! PLEASE, NO! THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S!" Mya cried out. She ran out to get to the picture and she was shot in the arm. She screamed in pain and fell down to the ground.

"HOLD YOU FIRE!" The sheriff commanded. The police officers attempted to come out and get to Mya, but Venom jumped over her and covered her with his body. He got close to her ear where only she could hear him.

"Mya…you've been hurt. I've got you," he said softly. He then picked her up quickly and jumped out of her window. The police all ran back outside and were there just in time to see Venom let out an evil laugh and disappear with Mya in his arms.

"HE'S GOT HER! AFTER VENOM! BUT DON'T SHOOT! HE HAS A WOMAN IN HIS HANDS!" The sheriff hollered. They all jumped in their cars and sped after them.

* * *

After a few hours, Venom finally found a safe spot in a deserted medical lab. It was recently vacated because of a chemical spill. He found a safe spot for her to rest and then gathered some items from the cabinet.

"Mya, remain calm. I need to get this bullet out of your arm," Venom said softly. He tried to use his hands and claws, but the bullet was too slippery.

"V-Venom, that hurts!" Mya said as tears streamed down her face.

"I know Mya, but you must remain calm. If you keep moving, it will go in deeper," Venom said. He saw her trying her best not to scream, but it was very hard. He then opened her arm more and stuck his teeth deep in her arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mya screamed in pain. Venom looked at her and then quickly pinched a nerve in her neck that knocked her out cold.

"I apologize, Mya, but this has to be done," he said quietly. He then dug his sharp teeth into her arm and pulled the bullet out. He took the bullet from his mouth and was examining it when he felt someone was behind him. He turned around and saw Spiderman looking at him from the window ledge. Mya's screams alerted the spider hero.

"Venom…since when have you wanted to help anyone?"

"Stay out of this, Parker…this is none of your business."

"Any civilian is my business. She will need stitches. You got her out of danger, but she's not out of the woods yet. Let me help," Spiderman said as he made his way into the room. Venom quickly stood up and stood between Spiderman and Mya.

"How do I know you aren't going to mess this up? If you take her to a city hospital, that will put her in danger. They will see my DNA and fingerprints on her and she could be in danger of going to jail," Venom responded coolly.

"Then why not let a friend of mine help us. He is a doctor and we can trust him. Venom, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, but this girl needs help and NOW!" Spiderman said as he gently picked Mya up. She stirred a bit, but was still asleep. Venom gently rubbed her hair from her face.

"Alright, Parker, we will try it your way. But if this does not work out, I will spend the rest of my life making you pay for your mistake," Venom said as he used a claw to gently tear a hole in Spiderman's shirt. Spiderman grabbed his claw and held it firmly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Venom. Now let's go," Spiderman commanded. They both jumped out of the window and ran into the night. It took them only 10 minutes to get to Peter's friends' clinic. He was very cooperative and once Spiderman told him about keeping this a secret, he was very understanding.

"I agree, Spiderman. I know that you don't want this getting out. But I am curious, where will this young one stay to recuperate?"

"I will take care of that. Do not worry," Spiderman smiled under his mask. Venom was waiting outside the window; he didn't want the doctor to know he was involved or else the doctor may have still called the police.

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Mya slowly began to stir. She felt so drugged and exhausted, but she was just happy to be alive. She was back in her house and she was bandaged up.

"Are you feeling better?" a gentle voice spoke. Mya turned and saw Spiderman.

"Spiderman! I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled as she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Whoa! Now this is a great greeting!" He laughed. Mya just cuddled up in his embrace and then she saw Venom slowly waking up too. She crawled over to him and gently kissed his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"I am pleased you are better," he smiled.

"We both are. But Mya, you may want to consider living somewhere else for a while to avoid being bothered by the police. They are still looking for Venom," Spiderman said softly.

"I don't have anywhere else to go; I have to stay here and take care of my home. My parents built this house," Mya replied.

"Well then, we will think of something; in the meantime, just take it easy," Spiderman smiled. He then gave her a gentle pat on her back and slipped out of the window. Venom crawled over to her and licked her arm gently.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he nuzzled her wound and then nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, but you help my pain to go away," she smiled as she let him nuzzle her cheeks and pick her up. He held her close to his chest and watched over late into the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Touch Of Venom Chapter 5**

Mya and Venom decided to go back to her house to rest a bit. She looked at the mess everywhere and breathed in a deep sigh. As they began to clean up, they heard a few scratches on the outside window. Black Cat eased her way inside and gave Venom a flirtatious grin.

"Well, well, look who decided to settle down?" She cooed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Looks like you're deciding to finally give up the active life for a home," she said as she sat down on the window sill.

"No, a family life isn't for me," he responded with a huff. Mya let all of the words sink in.

"What about having a special woman in your life?" She said as she pointed a black claw at Mya.

"She needs someone more than me. Soon, I will be heading to another part of the city," he said as he then saw Mya spin around and look at him.

"What?!"

"Whoops…and this is my cue to leave," Black Cat said as she eased out and ran off into the night, leaving those two alone. Mya's eyes were filled with anger and pain.

"You're actually going to just leave! After all we've been through…"

"Mya, you almost got killed because of me! I need to stay away from here!" Venom replied angrily. Mya looked at him and then turned away.

"Fine, I understand. Do what you need to do…thanks for all that you've done for me," she replied softly.

"Mya…,"

"Trust me. It's fine, Venom. You would never like it here for long anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You would have to give up fighting and being an enemy of Spiderman for us to ever have a normal life. It's alright; you need to go."

"I never said I didn't want you…,"

"But do you want it enough to stop being an enemy of Spiderman? He helped to save my life!"

This caused Venom to stop and think. If Spiderman was as terrible as he thought, he would not have helped him save Mya.

"Mya….I can't promise that things will be easy, but I will try to…slow things down a bit," he said softly. Mya then walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Slowing down is better than never coming back…," she said sweetly.

"I wouldn't be able to stay away from you for long…," he cooed as he kissed her on her mouth and pulled her to his chest.

"Venom, do you…?"

"I care about you…that's all I know for now…," he said as he gently broke her embrace.

"Do you love me?" She asked as she batted her eye lashes and massaged his muscular arms. He turned to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Well, do you?!"

"Love is something I can't easily admit to; let's just say I am fond of you," he said as he began to walk towards the window. He then felt the window suddenly close as he was crawling out, leaving his lower body still inside the house.

"HEY!" He then felt Mya gently tickling the backs of his thighs! "MYA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"What's the matter?" She giggled. She then felt strong goo wrap around her wrists. She struggled and saw him freeing himself from the window. Once he was free, he then let his claws gently scratch her sides, making her giggle in glee. Once he was done, he saw the girl look away from him shyly. He turned her face back to him and gave her a strong kiss on her mouth. She was worth giving up crime for, but it for sure would not be an easy task.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Touch Of Venom Chapter 6 Grand Finale**

Mya just heard on the news that someone had been leading the police on a chase through town.

"Venom!" Mya said angrily. She walked around the corner and saw him chillin' on the couch giving her a smirk.

"It's not my fault they can't catch me…," he grinned.

"Venom, you need to give this up!"

"Can't you see, Mya! I am bonded with this alien and I'm too late to separate from it. I will be like this forever!"

"That doesn't mean you will always be a criminal. You need to turn yourself in," she said.

"HA!" He laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Let me think about this…no…," he said flatly.

"Listen to me…I have already spoken to the police department and they know that because you have rescued me more than once, they are willing to give you community service…," she smiled.

"And what about Spiderman?" He asked.

"What about me?" A cheerful voice asked. Both turned around and Spiderman was sitting on the window sill. "I assume that now we can be more acquaintances than enemies."

"Don't hold your breath…," Venom huffed.

"Listen, the police are not going to stop until they catch you! They want you to do community service in the town orphanage." Spiderman smiled.

"Me?! In an orphanage?! What do you want me to do…scare the children even more?!" Venom hissed.

"No…just show them that sweeter side of you as you help to repair the orphanage," Mya smiled.

But at that very moment, the police were bursting through the door and held guns up, even though they had no intention of using them.

"VENOM FREEZE! YOU ARE COMING WITH US!" The chief bellowed.

"Well, Mya…hope you're ready for a ride…," Venom grinned as he gave her a sly look.

"Oh, no…what does that mean?!"

"I said I would give up crime…but I didn't say anything about letting them catch me…," he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Spiderman gasped.

"What I do best, Spidey…leading you on another chase…only this time…try to keep up…," Venom laughed as he jumped through the window with Mya. Spiderman grinned beneath his mask and jumped out after him.

"You know that we will catch you soon enough!" Spiderman laughed.

"But that time hasn't come yet Parker…," Venom grinned back.

"When will you slow down and lead a normal life!" Mya gasped as she held on to him for dear life as he jumped over the buildings.

"Mya…I won't ever be able to be normal…but I love you…," he said as he gently sat her down near the place where she used to work. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the night. Mya could only watch sadly as he and Spiderman disappeared over the top of the buildings.

_Two months later…_

Mya was working in a new store and she was trying to lead a normal life, but she was still very sad. She missed Venom, as crazy as it sounded. He was not a monster…he was very kind to her. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't see a customer walk up to her counter.

"Excuse me…how much is this for?"

"This is only two dollars…it's our daily special…," Mya said sadly, not really making eye contact with the customer.

"Can you give me one more thing to make this purchase even more special?" The customer asked. Mya looked up and met the handsome green eyes of a tall, masculine man. He was the only customer at the time. He was very handsome and his brown hair was slick back. He had on a black jacket and he wore a handsome grin.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"N-No…," she said, a bit confused.

"What about now?" He then leaned forward and before she knew it, he gently grabbed her shirt and pulled her to him in a kiss. He then let his long tongue come out and wrap around hers. She gasped in fright and felt him smile into the kiss. He then pulled back.

"Easy there…don't be scared…it's me." He cooed as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"V-Venom?! B-But how?!"

"Spiderman and I were able to work something out. I can now revert back and forth when I need to. But when I'm like this…call me Eddy." He smiled.

"O-Ok. But why are you here? I thought you didn't want me around. You left me for like 2 months!"

"Easy…now don't be ticked, Mya. That's because I had to make sure I could change my appearance. I had to test it first. I can't let people see us together or you would be in danger Mya." Eddy replied softly. Mya looked down a bit and then he held her chin up.

"But relax…I'm back…for good this time," he smiled.

"Well if you're really who you say you are…then try to catch me!" Mya chuckled as she took off. She was alone so there was no fear of anyone seeing them. She was very fast so she knew it would take a lot to catch her. Suddenly, she then ran into a large muscular black chest. She squealed as she now was looking at Venom's black face. He had changed into his alien form to chase her!

"Real enough for you?" He chuckled.

"Yes…I believe so…," Mya gazed lovingly at him. He smiled at her in return and let his claws run up and down her back as he pulled her to him for a kiss. Mya had finally tamed her beloved beast.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed the finale!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
